Zombie Cafe
is a free to play game from Beeline Interactive (a subsidiary from Capcom) released in 2011 for the Apple iOS. It can be downloaded for free at the app store, but charges real money for additional in-app content. The game's last update was in October 20 (American version) / November (Japanese version) 2016, after the release of ''Otomon Drop: Monster Hunter Stories. The Japanese version's service ended in September 2019, being no longer available for download and losing online functions.[https://twitter.com/zom_bie_cafe Zombie Cafe official Twitter account] The game can be played offline. Summary It's hard to find good help, thus a café owner partnered with an evil corporation to use zombies as free labor to build a café empire. Customers can be infected to become eternal zombie slaves by using a toxin, giving the chef an advantage over the neighboring "human" cafés. Like a normal café, players prepare food with all kinds of recipes, direct the (zombie) workers, decorate the place, manage supplies, and earn money to improve the café. However, if the zombies work too hard they'll get tired and try to eat customers. If the competition gets too fierce, the chef can always direct the zombies to attack a neighboring café and steal their secret recipes and money. ''Mega Man'' Collaboration In 2014, from December 26 to December 31, an event was held in the Japanese version of the game where Mega Man content was available during its duration, players being able to acquire Mega Man characters and recipes.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Dr. Wily Opening a Food Stand in Mobile Game 'Zombie Cafe' Some Mega Man characters later returned briefly alongside other Capcom characters as rare gacha prizes in August 2015, September 2015 and January 1, 2016.Zombie Cafe official Twitter and Facebook: August, September, January. In 2016, three Mega Man and Mega Man X series events are held from April 25 to May 9.Zombie Cafe Facebook[http://www.rockman-corner.com/2016/04/mega-man-x-infests-zombie-cafe.html Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man X Infests Zombie Cafe] On June 15, 2016, the Rockman decorations from previous events (excluding the "boss shutter pillar" from the 2014 event) became available in the shop for a limited time.Zombie Cafe June 2016 update Note: Keeping the game on version 1.6.7 will allow one to have these decorations always available, but at the cost of being unable to participate on events and special gacha until it is updated. Most Mega Man characters became available again in a Capcom event from August 2016, which also included Axl as a gacha character, OVER-1 as an event character, and three new recipes themed after them and Zero.Gamer: iOS/Android「ゾンビカフェ」にて「カプコンキャラクターズ」とのコラボイベントが開催！ Characters List of Mega Man characters in Zombie Cafe, with their stats at level 0. Notes: *Mega Man, Proto Man, Roll and Dr. Light have a normal and "weary" (元気がない) version with different appearances, but both have the same stats. *The normal Air Man only appeared as an enemy in the Mega Man events. In the collection his normal version mistakenly uses the same appearance of his zombie version. Chef: Event enemies: ZombieCafe Met.png|Metall ZombieCafe MetX.png|Metall C-15 ZombieCafe ChillPenguin.png|Chill Penguin ZombieCafe LaunchOctopus.png|Launch Octopus ZombieCafe SparkMandrill.png|Spark Mandrill Notes: Recipes Decorations Others *Wily Castle (cameo) Gallery ZombieCafeRockmanB.png| ZombieCafeDetailsA.png| ZombieCafeDetailsB.png| ZombieCafeGacha.png| ZombieCafeMenu.png| ZombieCafeCutmanCafe.png|Event café themed after Cut Man's Stage. ZombieCafeAirmanCafe.png|Event café themed after Air Man's Stage. ZombieCafeXCafe.png|''Mega Man X'' series event café. External links *Beeline Interactive official site *Zombie Cafe Wiki References Category:Mobile phone games Category:Crossovers